March Snow
by Winged Bunny
Summary: hisoka angst. implied tsuzuki x hisoka~ i suck at summaries so just read it! ^^


**March Snow**   
  
Winged Bunny   
  
  
_   
I saw a shooting star yesterday.   
  
And I wished for a miracle.   
  
Because...   
  
For him to fall in love with me......... Is a miracle.   
_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
  
It's a small port city where the warm ocean breeze chases away the harsh Boreas in early March; bring nourishing rain down on earth. The sakura trees have just begun to bud, some has even blossomed. It's spring already.   
  
Tonight was one of those nights that didn't rain, and I can see the dark velvet sky with its jewels above me. I sat, folding my arms on the windowsill, using it as a chin rest while I watched my partner sleep.   
  
Pathetic.   
  
Yet no matter how hard I loathed myself, I can't make my gaze leave the peaceful slumbering figure on the bed.   
  
Did I just sound like a pervert?   
  
It's just so rare to see the normally so hyper Shinigami peaceful without the melancholy atmosphere around him. Or can he put on a mask even if he's asleep? Suddenly, I want to see his eyes again, to gaze into his soul and find out what's beneath that mask of his. Those eyes are in such a brilliant color, after drowning in it several times it's hard to imagine why people persecuted him for it.   
  
I adjusted my position, hoping to be more comfortable. After all, if I can't sleep on the bed, might as well sleep in somewhere warm and breezy, but how I begun this pitiable action of watching Tsuzuki sleep was beyond me.   
_   
I've been avoiding him, but now I miss his face.   
_   
Argh...... I can't sleep at all!   
_   
But it pains me to see him. His pain pains me. And what's worse is that when I know I FEEL something for him, I also know that he can't return my feelings.   
_   
He's having a nightmare again, I could tell by my empathy even before his eyebrows knotted together in pain.   
He has been doing this for a long time, but he won't tell me what's wrong.   
_   
Because he doesn't trust me.   
_   
After a while I just give up sleep altogether, only catching a few naps when he's not around.   
  
But I won't leave his side, even if I avoid him, I won't leave his side. It's more than a promise now. I can't leave now because................   
  
............._because I love him.   
  
  
Do you love me?   
_I always wanted to ask you that.   
  
Somehow, somehow....   
Those word never formed on my tongue.   
  
Slowly, I slipped in to the dream. I seek his help, as always. But he doesn't come.   
_   
Because he doesn't love me.   
_   
He cares for me, or else he won't rescue me again and again. But he doesn't love me.   
  
And in my dream, only the cherry blossom cries with me. Then, my teardrops turned to fire, the petals turned to fire.   
  
And I'm burning in hell.   
  
An icy hell.   
  
_______________________________   
  
When I woke up, I'm in the bed. He told me it was snowing, and I'm having a fever. I don't feel it. If I really feel anything, it's shame. I've became his burden again.   
  
He's angry. I can feel it.   
  
"I'm sorry."I breathed. "for troubling you."   
  
He looks puzzled, perhaps a bit worried. There's no need to be though.   
  
I can't die anyways.   
  
"It's no problem. We are partners remember? We take care of each other." There's no happy idiotic grin this time. He's still angry.   
_   
But that's what we are, nothing more, nothing less.   
  
Partners.   
_   
I closed my eyes and said nothing. I don't trust my voice. I feel him get up and head towards the door. The sound of the door closing almost made me cry.   
_   
And I am here again.   
  
Alone.   
_   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
So it snowed, in March..........   
  
Covering the burgeoning flora, slowly killing.   
  
The fallen star gave me a miracle.   
  
Yet he still doesn't love me.   
  
  
~ Owari(?) ~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

major angst~ ^__________^|||||||  
i think i enjoy torturing hisoka mentally.... XD||||| (killed by all the hisoka fans)

i "might" write a sequel.... IF i get enough reviews... or else i realli don't have any motivations....||||||||  
well~ final is coming so i guess anything i'll write is gonna be angst....||||||||||| 

(\ /)  
(. .) 


End file.
